fandom_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
∞Dimension☆Tripper∞→ Lost Episode 2
WIP (Before you read this while incomplete, here’s a warning. Only Number None should be doing this page. Absolutely nobody else. Do not ever criticize this page. Just in case you don’t want to be spoiled, don’t ever read it then.) Plot Intro Weeks after the fight against the devil himself, it’s been peaceful and quiet in Gamindustri. Meanwhile at the base of Eden, Anonydeath has been checking on on the internet for world-surveillance. Seconds later, a commotion was heard and felt outside. The robot saw an army of ships and the sky turns red as #FF0000. Meanwhile at an extremely large, floating flagship, the doors open for royal guards and a wall of completely black flame with red eyes. The wall of flame appears to be the hidden, mystery, unlockable, true final secret antagonist. With a flick of a wrist, the black flame activates the control of everyone’s minds, teleporting them into the flagship. It calls for a national meeting, sending a speech. It says it will soon defeat a kid who was formerly able to defeat omnipotent beings (then gives up on his all but his ultimate limits and some abilities humans can do in the real world in real life) after what he has done to its special someone. Meanwhile at the base, Anonydeath calls Zero Hashasky to look at the disaster, then sends him to take the kid to Eden (without noticing) while he’s asleep before Zero is under the flame’s control. The flame spoke to Anonydeath. “Oh don’t worry. Your nation is next. It’ll suffer in the hands of my new forces as the rest did to mine. Oh you’re all atone for what you have tone. All of you. You’re next. The REAL Console Wars begins tomorrow. The kid destroyed my son. Now I’ll destroy him.” said the black flame, with an overlapping, metallic, echoing, devilish voice, with the tone and mood exploding, overflowing, and full of with indescribable and inconceivable malice, hate, anger, rage, fury, insanity, darkness, omnimalevolence, and everything described for all demons, evil deities, and the devil. The screen fades black. Chapt 0 (Joining Forces) At the basilicom of Planeptune, a 12-year-old hero named RJ and Neptune are getting ready for their wedding just like from Re;Birth 3. The screen fades white and RJ realizes it’s just a dream. He’s so excited to start a new day like he lives his life everyday. But something’s not right here. He thought he’s at the Neptower and the sky is red. RJ looks around sneakily if there are any enemies around. But nobody but him was here. Someone placed his hand on the kid’s shoulder, then RJ is like “Yo! Watsup!” in fear and surprise, and meets Anonydeath. He says to RJ he needs him to be on his side and tells him what’s going on out there. RJ found out the robot is no longer an antagonist anymore. Anonydeath asked him to join the military, RJ answers yes. Meanwhile at the battle dome, Anonydeath will start RJ’s exam to show his skills and abilities. The fight begins, and RJ acts quickly without even neither him or Anonydeath noticing how did he dodged or predicted where enemies can be. The fight has * Epic, explosive fist fighting * Blasts of chi energy * Lasers, arrows, and all types of projectiles * Trillions to a quadrillion of above-peak-human-leveled one-man-armies with the pinnacle of all equipment (e.g. hardest armor, strongest weapons) * Hypersonic sword fighting * RJ going berserk * More awesome fighting * RJ using his inner power The exam is over. Anonydeath is overly shocked, surprised, and every reaction to how a human kid becomes so insane. He awarded RJ to be the highest member in the forces, giving him a badge for the X-Class Rank 0 True Hero. He doesn’t need the badge but the mecha gives it to him anyway, even if RJ just puts it away somewhere where he doesn’t need a badge. RJ and Anonydeath walks to the base while having a conversation about RJ’s inhuman powers. He asks the young hero about the mark on his left forehand, RJ says his mark is named Azure, a mark that represents his power that also glows in one of his transformations. The talking continues on quieter and quieter. Chapter 1 (Heroic) RJ is doing combat skills to show the forces of Eden what he can do for combat. They congrats him for his skills and abilities. After he was honored, Anonydeath gives him a mission to investigate the reason why one of the recon squads didn’t respond. RJ saw Planeptune soldiers lining up the recon squad and radioed Anonydeath that they were taken hostage. RJ killed the enemies and freed the recon squad back home. While they went back to the truck, the Planeptune soldiers are chasing RJ and his friends. A black and blue, mysterious figure was flying after RJ, they fight one-on-one in midair, and Eden’s cannon shot the black and blue figure back to his nation. RJ was at the medical bay and said “Mission Accomplished” to Anonydeath, he is impressed of the kid handling a warlord and the cannon accidentally shooting them both. Hours later, RJ went home and gets some rest for the night after hanging out with his new friends from Eden. Chapter 2 (The Journey To The Destiny) RJ is glad that the forces were gaining more and more people. He will not freeze or even slow down until the wars are over. One of the members told RJ about a super-weapon the general (Anonydeath) will bring in. Hours later, Anonydeath calls RJ to report to the command center. He made it to the command center, and Anonydeath gives RJ a watch. The watch makes Azure being able to be heard. RJ likes his new watch that gives Azure the ability to talk. RJ is given orders to get the blueprints for defense and targeting for the other nations. During this mission, RJ and Azure talked about its new abilities. It can take control of any technology, find locations for goals, cloak, and many more. While the mission continues, soldiers from other nations appear and RJ’s body acts on his own due to his responding abilities. The soldiers fight against the one hero as he starts flipping, jumping off bullets, dodging blasts, and killing them soldiers until they fade away like ashes rising up (and re-appearing into the hiding spot in Eden, then they’re no longer mind-controlled). RJ runs while the black and blue figure appears in front of him to stop RJ. The figure reveals himself that he’s Zero. Azure saves him by taking him back to Eden with the blueprints. Back at the command center, Anonydeath is impressed that RJ and Azure have passed the mission. RJ shows him the blueprints of the bases they discovered and investigated. They are dismissed. RJ goes to bed at night, and Azure tells him about the protocols. The three protocols are * Always maintain the neural link * Uphold a mission * Protect RJ no matter the time, place, cost, or whatever happens RJ and Azure says goodnight to each other. Chapter 3 (The Human Soul On Fire and The Inhuman Spirit On Flames) RJ asked Anonydeath about the super-weapon, he said the rumors are true. Later, he ordered the forces to reinforce the capital and bring out the big guns. RJ and Azure gets ready for the next mission, taking off with one of the jets to the battlefield. While flying to Planeptune, RJ and Azure gets prepared for the fight, analyzing the tower, and calls the general to send the reconnaissance teams to investigate the other nations. The tower starts attacking the jet, causing al systems to shut down in seconds. RJ has passed out from the landing impact. Later, Azure wakes up RJ and warns him about enemies coming to him. RJ is barely moving, but slowly. RJ is like he’s almost unconscious. Luckily, Azure activates cloaking mode so RJ can’t be found. The screen fades black just before RJ wakes up in a dark place, tied up in a chair, looking at his injuries that are now patched. A mysterious person comes out of the shadow. Zero arrives and asks RJ about the E.P.M. device in a frightening way. He said he didn’t send any communications. Zero will shoot him anyways. RJ thought he was going to be killed, but Azure saved RJ before he was shot, sending a mecha that attacked Zero during its entry. Azure and RJ went into the mecha, and escaped the place. Before they went to the front gate, the mecha is tethered. RJ is surrounded by enemy forces and four CPU’s. They tell RJ to get out of the mecha while Azure is recovering his vision. RJ vision is recovered and he starts to struggle against the CPU’s without Azure’s watch. RJ runs back to the mecha to get his watch, then Azure transfers controls to RJ to fight. One hour later, RJ is barely alive and he apologizes Azure for failing to protect Azure. Azure says it’s its own fault for not protecting him. He fight continues as the CPU’s stand around him, watching him almost dying. It’s about to be over for the true hero of the worlds. Later before RJ’s death, he heard a voice. His vision is coming back all the way, seeing a bright light while opening his eyes. He was awakened from his coma at the medical bay. Anonydeath was with RJ and says to him he will be recovered in two days. RJ asked what happened and Anonydeath says “You’re recovering from surgery and you will be all better in no time. As for what happened well, you were saved by-“ and then the sentence got interupted by someone bursting through the door and landed on RJ. It was a CPU. Anonydeath tells RJ this super-excited girl is named Yellow Heart, the CPU of Eden. She has ridiculous, inconceivable, irrational, unstoppable, absolute power that’s capable of holding off trillions of other CPU’s and defending RJ. He and Yellow Heart hope they will get along sometime. She got off of him and didn’t realizes he’s still recovering from surgery. RJ has found out that the war will be turned around. Chapter 4 (The Triumphant Returns) The battle awaits in a couple moments later as RJ has thoughts about Eden’s CPU. RJ is reported to the general’s quarters. While RJ is at the quarters with Anonydeath, he explains to him about a cloaked area in Planeptune. He told RJ to do a secret mission (nobody should know this mission he will do, literally) to check Planeptune out. RJ gets ready to leave with Azure and take his mecha there. Two hours later, RJ found the complex. Azure scans it and says it’s a power plant or a research facility. RJ goes to the facility to investigate the place. He went in, walks around, looking at the place, knowing that this place is a prison with Eden prisoners. He was planning on going back to Eden to get help to free the prisoners, but Azure scans again and the prisoners are being executed. It’s up to RJ to free the prisoners. He gets to the TV and speaker systems, he tells all prisoners he will free them. RJ opens all cells and the prisoners fight the guards to escape. Azure controls the mecha to fight all the enemy forces. RJ holds off the enemies while the prisoners escape. RJ runs back outside while placing explosives to blow up the prison. He went to the mecha and goes back to Eden with a thousands of people who were free from prison. While escaping, a tower created a shockwave to prevent communications with Eden. Azure detected a beacon. If the beacon is activated, RJ will be able to call for coordinates for evacuation. RJ informs the prisoners of his plan. One hour later, RJ and the prisoners he freed made it to the beacon. He went to the control panel and Azure reactivates it. The dish of the satellite readjusts itself as RJ is able to communicate with Eden. He calls Anonydeath, tells him the place is a prison, and he needs help to get out of here. The transportation mecha is coming to take the prisoners back for RJ. 15 minutes later, the evacuation squad arrives. While the prisoners are going back to Eden, RJ was about to leave until another CPU appears, knocking him back and instantly defeats Azure’s robot. Iris Heart is still alive after the attack since the last time he faced her. He forgot that CPU’s are immortal. Before Iris Heart slashes RJ, Azure saves him by launching her with a rocket launcher. RJ will hopefully make it back to Eden alive. Chapter 5 (Training) RJ is so excited that he got stronger along with the forces of Eden since they have 87% of the shares. But every time the share count increases, he was tasked to train Yellow Heart and test her abilities. Azure always tells Anonydeath about the damage RJ takes, RJ forgot he has an aura ability to heal himself. Eden has a medical ray for all people in the military. The medical ray helps completely repair all injuries, even scars, broken bones, etc.. RJ walks to the door, and Yellow Heart tackles him like she’s impatiently wanting to fight for fun like combat is a child’s play thing. RJ will meet her at the dome. Azure warns him every time he trains with someone that powerful will be dangerous. He doesn’t care about anything that is even near-death, except for instant death. RJ gets ready to go to the dome, getting to his mecha, and a scientist reported him that the mecha is improved with higher speed and armor and wielding a sword. RJ gets prepared to pilot his new robotic suit, then he went to the dome watching Yellow Heart instantly defeating the military bots like they are nothing. She flies to RJ as he opens the hatch. RJ is like “You’re ready to fight me” for this day of training. They start to fight as RJ dodged, the punched Yellow Heart right in the back, she gets up as RJ waits for her next attack, knocking him back a couple feet away. He slashed her hard enough, she was sent flying. They both said they’re both great at fighting awfully hard. The fight continues as RJ shoots Yellow Heart rapidly while she dodged bullets and explosives and blocks them. She broke RJ’s mech completely and he and Azure are still fine. RJ said he never fought anybody this worthy enough to make him use ”THIS”. RJ crosses his fists in front of his face, raging more and more, getting his anger tighter and tighter, exploding his body like he transforms. Yellow Heart knew he was holding something back. RJ has activated Yotta-Hyper-Overdrive Mode. He punches, kicks, pounds, slashes, and claws her with 2500% of his power, knocking the CPU all the way across the dome rapidly fast enough she gets knocked out far away every split second. And for RJ’s final move, Black Onslaught. RJ’s left hand turns into a claw of a monster as he snatches the Yellow Heart, lifts her up over his head and bombards her with dark tendrils, an explosion of darkness, then RJ turns his sword into a branched, flaming scythe and slashes her repeatedly, absorbing demonic souls from above before disintegrating with a final stab by turning his left arm into a demonic, black wing with monstrous mouths and one red eye above each mouth, then slashes Yellow Heart with it. RJ stands there in front of the dust cloud, he walks to the exit until he heard something. He got punched so hard, he crashed through a triple-layered wall, then hitting the ground. Yellow Heart stands above him a second before the fight is over. Yellow Heart would take him to the hospital anyways, even if RJ has the ability to use his green aura to heal himself. RJ is like “Fine, I’ll go to the hospital instead of using one of my auras.” She carries him to the hospital. Chapter 6 (Battle Against The Forces) RJ is fully recovered and back in the action after the test. He walks around Eden and deserves two days off. He would unwind and relax. An hour later, he goes to the forest, climbing up a tree, and starts reading books and his photo albums. Minutes later, he hears jets and mini drones from the sky, asks Azure what’s going on, and hostile nation militant forces invade the capital of Eden. RJ packs up his stuff and runs to the capital. He must take the fastest route to the Basilicom while avoiding detection, taking the jet to take out the drones as the ground soldiers are watching him. Drones are firing at the ground soldiers. RJ tells the soldiers to prove their courage as pilots and take the rest of the drones on. He chases a drone with explosives that is going to the Basilicom, and shoots the drone with missiles. He returns to the runway, landing during the soldiers thank him for destroying the drone. Moments later, RJ goes to get his mecha, assisting the troops to punch back the enemy. All other military forces are back for their shares again. After the fight, everyone heard a roar from the horizon. They saw ten 2000-mile large dragons with thousands of heads each. RJ is about to fight one of the hydras, but he hears a voice from behind him. Yellow Heart fights the hydras easily. She asks RJ if they can fight together. He enters Yotta-Hyper-Overdrive Mode and turns his sword into a combination of every melee weapon and every edge, enlarging it and charging it with gigavolts of electricity and white and blue fire. Then brings out another one that is the same weapon, but with electricity and NITROGEN. The fight begins with Yellow heart using her inconceivable power and RJ using his inhuman abilities and skills against the dragons. RJ and Yellow Heart killed the last dragon at the same time in one punch from both heroes. Anonydeath communicates with the team about the invading forces. They’re from the harbor. He needs all hands on deck to get to the rail-gun. RJ and Yellow Heart gets to the harbor as fast as they can. Azure’s controlled mecha stays out of the harbor until the rail-gun is secured. RJ and Yellow Heart went inside the harbor. They sneak in without being seen, looking at five people manning the controls. RJ killed the soldiers in order; Tari, Planeptune, Leanbox, Lowee, and then Lastation. After Yellow Heart defeating the enemies on her side, she sees RJ at the control tower flew up to where he was. He communicated with Anonydeath that the railgun is secured. He orders RJ to destroy the transport ships that are about to enter the harbor. The rail-gun is charged and ready to fire. RJ shot the ship and it sinks below the large fire that is left by a dragon he killed. RJ reported back to General Anonydeath and Yellow Heart jumped onto him, toppling both of them to the ground. Anonydeath reported RJ about the enemies fleeing the nation. They should of killed them while they’re unarmed, but enemies who are unarmed, fleeing, or surrendered should not be killed according to both RJ and the general. A moment later, a voice is heard, and the voice is Neptune. Just like everybody the heroes faced, all colors on Neptune are red and all shades are black. Behind her is Iris Heart. RJ tells Yellow Heart to fight the two CPU’s while he gets to the mecha. It’s Yellow Heart vs Purple Heart and RJ vs Iris Heart. 30 minutes later, the fight ended when Yellow Heart defeated Purple Heart, then helped RJ defeating Iris Heart. He jumped off the mecha, hears the sound of weapons clashing, and saws Iris Heart floating behind him. He wanted to continue fighting, but he can’t move. His mecha is shut down, Iris Heart cuts the radio connection, and he sees Yellow Heart fighting Neptune like in the past (where he saw Neptune in her normal form fighting Yellow Heart in the sky). He barely saw Yellow Heart punched Neptune off of her, sending her flying to the sky. Then Yellow Heart chases Iris Heart in midair, then cuts her in half. A claw grabbed RJ in the leg, then a black and blue figure takes him. Yellow Heart follows the black figure with serious hate, anger, and rage. Chapter 7 (Protocol 4) RJ can hear sounds of flowing and metal, but can’t see through the fabric that covers his eyes. The blindfold is taken off, he sees the room, which appears to be a basement. The six CPU’s and the candidates stand before him, with their colors red and their shades black. RJ is tied up to a chair with his hands cuffed, taped, and tied up together. Iris Heart calls someone to come here to talk to him, the black and blue silhouette entered the room, exiting the room full of fire and lightning clouds. RJ wish he didn’t see what he just saw after the black and blue figure walks into the light. It was Zero Hashasky with all of his blue colors replaced with red, and his sclera and pupils are black. RJ was shocked, sad, and scared over seeing his best hero and friend crossed to the dark side. The CPU’s and Zero try to brainwash RJ to make him think Eden is an antagonist nation, but he will never trust on anybody evil or neutral. Just then, Zero: (to Iris Heart) My newlywed wife...Would you mind? Iris: Yes, sweet-blood. Zero: Good, as for the rest of you, go back to your cages, and be gone with you. All CPU’s and candidates: (hesitantly) Yes, my lord. RJ: You. You’re the warlord of these enemy forces?! Zero: Oh don’t worry, kid. I am not the one to blame. I do this for my dark overlord herself. RJ: You’re telling me, there’s an evil deity, even worse than you, somewhere in the high sky? Zero: (Chuckles) See you in the chaos. (Leaves the room) An hour later, RJ wat smacked around, burned, whipped, cut, stabbed, and chewed up. There’s two possibilities in the future, either die or be rescued. 30 minutes later, RJ has his chance. He takes the keys off the guards pocket without him noticing, freeing himself from the locks. He needs to get out of here, but he needs to find Yellow Heart first. RJ takes a shotgun, a sniper, and a small gatling gun, the searches for Yellow Heart. She’s nowhere found. RJ looked in the medical rooms, and she’s not there. At least his body is healing fast enough so he can move better. RJ looks at the map, and has to go underground. He takes the elevator, looked all over the maximum security place, 30 minutes later, she’s not there. RJ goes back to the surface. He sees a note on the sliding door for all remaining security. They either go to his cell or guard Neptune’s room. He went to Histoire’s room, and there are three guards, two sentries, and a reinforcement. RJ started by throwing a grenade at the sentries, shooting the guards, then blows up the reinforcement door. He sees two more guards and shot them both. He took the sheets off the bed and sees Yellow Heart, wondering why is she not in a cell or something. He carries her to the exit, guards stopped him. He was forced to put Yellow Heart down, the guards beat him up, and then with his instincts, RJ dodged the bullets that hit one of the guards, then punches the head off of the other guard, then chases the one carrying Yellow Heart. RJ punched the guard more brutal than how brutal anybody can ever imagine. He takes Yellow Heart, walking to the exit. Since the time he was tied up up in the chair, Azure’s watch was glitching a lot. They made it to RJ’s airplane called The Tornado. RJ puts Yellow Heart in the back seat while RJ can pilot the plane. Azure is working a lot better 4 hours later. It says RJ needs to rest, but he says he’s fine along with Yellow Heart. Minutes later, a storm is approaching, and RJ starts feeling Yellow Heart’s head resting on his shoulder, the temperature is so hot, even thinking of the time they will spend together. The screen fades black, then the scene shows a soldier waking RJ up on the plane. He stepped out of the plane without any problems with sleeping. Anonydeath comes to RJ and is surprised that he came back with the CPU of Eden. The two heroes are at Eden’s outpost while the storm is still there. The must wait for the ride home until the storm passes by. Azure tells RJ that he needs to be healed at the nearest medical ray. Couple minutes later, he’s all better, he gets to his quarters, went inside and got ready for bed. He forgot he put someone in his bed without remembering what he did. Yellow Heart wakes up in RJ’s bed. She wants to sleep with RJ. He tells her to promise him to keep that a secret. The she drags to bed, almost like it’s about to be their private time. RJ fells asleep while Yellow Heart is up to something he won’t notice. Chapter 8 (Detecting Defector) Yellow Heart feels so comfortable since she has her first time laying in bed with RJ. Seconds later, she hears a sound from outside the door. She holds his arm tighter every time she hears the sound. She knows RJ is the one who makes her feel safe with him around. She went back to sleep. RJ’s dreams are quiet, peaceful, tranquil. In his dreams, he sees a silhouette who rescues him, only hearing her laugh, which makes him more entranced. He wish the war never started and everything is back to be a chaotic-good utopia. As RJ wakes up, he sees Yellow Heart still with him. He decided to go back to sleep. He sees her smiling and looking at him. He feels the good kind of weird feelings. Their lips are about to be touched before a bang is heard at the door. RJ gets off the bed, opens the door, and sees a soldier who came to say Anonydeath has sent his pickup. It’s 2:47 PM, RJ and Yellow Heart gets ready to go back home. They board to the drop ship while Azure hooks up the mecha. The it flies back to the base as RJ noticed Yellow Heart is like she’s about to say something throughout the whole journey. Minutes later, the two heroes made it back to the general’s office. Anonydeath has news for RJ: due to failure, he has to let RJ go, meaning he has to fire him. RJ was fired because of not being reported in 13 days and didn’t give the general the resources required to send teams to do their jobs. He explains why he didn’t do that. RJ was captured by enemies, and he tells the general that he controls the nation until this war is done, even they have an immediate response unit. Anonydeath cuts his sentence and takes his rank badge away while RJ doesn’t need I anyways like in the time he deserved the badge. RJ and Anonydeath started to bring out the beef, fist fighting. Anonydeath throws RJ out of the building, calling the soldiers to obliterate the 12-year-old. Before they kill him, Yellow Heart guards RJ from the shooters. She turns beet red, burning in plasma energy, knocking everyone unconscious, while RJ runs to the mecha. He went to his mecha, getting away from the attackers, blasting the soldiers with the E.M.P., blasting a hole through the borders. RJ sees Yellow Heart in danger, didn’t noticing she escaped with him, then they both fly into a no-man’s land. RJ and Yellow Heart walked minutes later after landing, seeing a glow in the forest, investigating the blow. They see Zero fighting the Eden soldiers. The two heroes need to gain his trust. They got in the battle, and defeated the soldiers. Zero screams “WATCH OUT!” as RJ turns around, getting hit from an anti-robot missile. RJ got off the mech, Zero points his blades glove to RJ, then lends out a hand to help out RJ. He said to RJ Eden is almost controlled like the rest of the enemies they have faced. Zero told the heroes that he broke free from his corruption, he knows RJ was in danger since the time Eden take him as a traitor, and has an idea to increase Eden’s shares. He was helping the kid the whole time. The black and blue superhero shows RJ and Yellow Heart the documents and blueprints of Anonydeath’s plans, then shows the sharicite gem. Zero said he posts everything about the crystal on every social media and news article to increase the shares. They must wait for two months. Two months later, Anonydeath has a plan to kill RJ while the three heroes have to make a plan to start the attack on the almost-mind-controlled nation. The people of Eden who are not in the military went back to their homes. The RJ has a plan to fortify the borders to prepare for the fight, Zero leaves the training-the-soldiers plan to RJ. He never trained a class before. As RJ starts walking, Azure will help him out no matter the cost. 5 weeks later, RJ intercepted a message. Due to the lack of followers, it’s easy to detect any transmissions. RJ went into a lair and sees Anonydeath talking to someone who has a demonic voice. He was approaching to other nations in some command vessel. He’s controlling a colossal ship. Thanks to RJ and Azure’s efforts, they’re able to make master soldiers. Zero communicates with him and says all opponent forces are on RJ’s side now, thanks to him fighting the corruption out of the enemies. Meanwhile, RJ arrives to the combined army of all forces that are no longer under the control of the black fire wall. They have billions of tanks, submarines, foot soldiers, cannons, jets, bombers, military robots, every vehicle, BTR’s, incendiary, all of everyone. RJ stands next to every CPU and CPU candidates. He thanks Zero for beating the evil out of everyone. The fight is about to begin. Jeeps appear in front of the army, and the CPU’s attacked the jeeps. The last one got punched by Yellow Heart, flying backward by the punch. The two guards are in fear while Anonydeath tells the guards that this is only half-time. The monolith appears in front of the army, and everything and everyone exits out of the monolith, coming in to the battlefield. Anonydeath appears on top of the monolith, saying to RJ that nothing will beat Eden. RJ yells at him back. Then Anonydeath holds a handheld device that hurts RJ in the brain. Yellow Heart got into extreme, pure, explosive rage. Everyone backs off and she flies to the mind-controlled general, then fights him brutally while he almost dodges. She attacked him completely, he was almost unconscious. She went down to help out armies of every other nation to fight Eden. RJ gets up, sees the monolith, running to the power core, taking a shortcut, telling Azure he’s linked to Anonydeath, Azure will be his mouth while Anonydeath can see what he sees and hears what he says in mind and verbally. They’re planting charges to blow up the power core. The CPUs and the candidates arrived to aid RJ as some of the Eden forces enter inside the room. RJ and Anonydeath yells at each other, the he brings out the device that hurts RJ’s brain. RJ’s hand is moving on its own, pointing the gun at Yellow Heart. Anonydeath tells the heroes to drop their weapons, Yellow Heart yells at him for controlling RJ with that device. He tells RJ to pull th trigger, and he shot the robot in the chest, falls to the ground as the soldiers attack the heroes, but escaping the place. RJ sees Yellow Heart crying in fear and in a thankful manner for Azure to save him. Purple Heart tells RJ and Yellow Heart to get out of the monolith. Everyone tried to escape, but Yellow Heart didn’t respond. She fell asleep. RJ carried her out of the monolith, running far away, using the detonator to blow the monolith up. RJ is about to press the button before Yellow Heart woke up. RJ asks her if she wants to watch the monolith explode, she asked him for something. She gives him a hint that it’s something she wants to do for a long time. RJ says yes when he’s about to press the button. She grabbed the back of his head, forcing his lips onto hers. He dropped the detonator, and the monolith explodes into a giant fireball. Everyone cheered as the two heroes looked down. They’re having a celebration of their lives. RJ feels the purpose in his life that isn’t anything bad. He is promised to protect Yellow Heart for infinity and beyond. Chapter 9 (The Great Presence) After the war against the corrupted general was over, there was no conflict. There’s still a few people who are still under mind-control. RJ doesn’t know if Anonydeath is still alive or dead. The Basilicoms didn’t even found him and people are making rumors. RJ hopes the rumors are false. The relationship with the CPU of Eden is no longer a secret now. He is really the one she deserves. Meanwhile, RJ must take this seriously and search for a CPU core. RJ goes to The Tornado to get there. Histoire comes to him to know where he’s going. RJ can’t defeat Yellow Heart without being a CPU. He must keep his promise to protect her. He tells Histoire to tell the others that he’s leaving. Then takes off, flying all over Planeptune, then Lowee, then Lastation, then Leanbox. Nothing was found, but Eden’s citizens are entering a building and soldiers exiting a truck. RJ takes them down by launching a missile. He saw a large amount of energy at Leanbox. He went there, and construction vehicles were seen, growing and merging together into one colossal robot called the Goliath. RJ notices it’s Leanbox engineering it. A voice was heard from his radio. The voice asked what brings RJ here, and he said he is looking for a CPU core to uphold his promise. The voice told him those are rare. She helped him by giving him the last core findings. There are 40 sets of coordinates here. 4 hours later, all coordinates are checked, but nothing is found. RJ will continue the search tomorrow. He flies back to Planeptune. He sees a blip slowly moving, then sees a white, glowing ball that merges into his torso. An unknown amount of time later, RJ woke up in a grassy land, recovering his vision, hearing, and sees no crash. It was a mirage RJ has. He’s still on his plane. An hour later, RJ finally got to the Basilicom, scans himself to see what’s going on, but on the tablet, he sees Anonydeath returned. The pink robot says he will be waiting for him. RJ gets ready and goes to the plane. “Hang on, Yellow Heart. I’m coming.” RJ says. Category:Anime Category:Movies Category:Action Films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Sci-Fi Films Category:War Category:WIP